


Fanvid--Never Alone

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [6]
Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-05
Updated: 2008-12-05
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Power Rangers Jungle Fury fanvid featuring Camille and Jarrod/Dai Shi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Never Alone

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> Previously on my SireneMarina Youtube account.
> 
> I made this video for my friend SonicPokemon,(on Youtube) who recommended this song (which is performed by BarlowGirl). I think it fits quite well, if you place it after "To Earn Your Stripes." When Jarrod broke free from Dai Shi's hold and professed his love to her, Camille began to fall for him. When he told her he would always be there, and never let anyone hurt her, she believed him. But then Dai Shi regained control, and Camille was left without the man she loved. But even so, Camille trusted that Jarrod was still in there somewhere, and that she was never truly alone.  
> If you want more Jarrod/Dai Shi + Camille, please visit my fanlisting: http://rose-magnifique.net/daishille


End file.
